The Ripple
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: This is a story through Jumba's POV when Lilo created an alternate universe in Melty's episode. There's some Jumba and Lilo fluff but nothing romantic! Has character death, reference to drugs and insanity so warnings are there.


The Ripple

by:

MiriahoftheWind

There are holes in my hearts. I have becomingk addicted to the missing part over the years. It started vhen 228 killed Little Girl. They had found her remains by beach. My experiments were, after that, executed. I never...never _meaningk_ to create something to hurt Little Girl. I buried all of my experiments in the cemetery vhere she vas buried. Older Girl stopped talkingk to me. The last thing she said vas, "Be takingk your things and do not be returningk." That vas five hundred Earth years ago. The Government of Earth exiled all extra terrestrials until general public vas knowingk of us. Pleakly couldn't be standingk the O'hana separating. He bought many Earth pill and, on the day ve vere leavingk, ate them one by one. I left alone and returned to Kweltikwaan. Even though I had returned home my family vas destroyed. Not by biological family but my strange Earth O'hana family. The hatred against me vas beingk so great that I vas losingk two of my eyes. But that vas beingk nothingk compared to the pain of living my life alone.

I had missed the varmth of beingk together. I had missed beingk myself in their presence. No more hidingk in shadows pretendingk to be somethingk I'm not. Everyday I am vakingk up and hopingk that I can valk down stairs where everyone is havingk breakfast only to be realizingk that I am still in my one flat apartment. If it didn't remind me so of Pleakly, I vould have been takingk my own life. It vas so quiet I started plottingk plants just to be talkingk to them.

Do you vant me to be admittingk it? Fine! I surrender! I am admittingk!

I miss the shrieks, nagging, and vorryingk of my little one. I miss how he vas in awe of me where others would just be turningk heads in fear of me. Vith his horrible cooking and demandingk laundry vhen I vas on long projects. I miss my experiments who lived around my island home. Kauai is much larger and more comfortable than my lab vas. Sunnier, warmer, and calmer. Vhere they are to beingk free and loved. As elementary as these Earthlingks vere they vere only ones who appreciated the beingks I brought to life. I miss the leadership of Older Girl who rules were, simple-minded yes, but law. She is alvays remindingk me of mother Slitbraz. Our leader; strong, protective, the one who kept us together. I miss the imagination and innocence of Little Girl. The vay she vas interested in every little thingk I am doingk. The vay she said I vas an "evil genius" when others replied I vas only "idiot scientist".

The universe had been learning to dread the name of Evil Genius Doctor Jumba Jookiba...but my o'hana accepted me!...Respected me!...Loved me. Beingk vithout them drove me to such madness that I even built robot wife. That vas beingk big mistake! Vhen I had been hearing that Earth vas being destroyed in Nuclear Var I returned to my beloved island. As I vas passing hotel five hundred years later...five hundred years I saw a little girl and her little blue dog. Little Girl and 626!

"626? You're alive?" I asked. The soon disappeared.

"Vas that _my _time machine?" I vondered out loud.

I spent many nights thinkingk about it vhen it was hitting me. That is vhy 228 killed Little Girl! Vhy our tiny O'hana broke up. I quickly made my own time machine and returned to past. Little Girl vas sad that she must fall in water-dirt puddle in front of desired mate but sh vent off to do so.

"Eh, who are you?" I turned knowingk who the voice belonged

"I have come from the future to deliver this message: Do not build robot wife! Too easy to hack into bank account." As my past paused to be consideringk this I replied, "Remember you o'hana. They love you and deep down you know you love them."

"I am not lovingk anyone!" The past said indignantly.

"You lie. You are cold and evil but deep down in your hearts you are lovingk them more than you are lovingk own life. I am your future. You can not be lieingk to me."

"It vill not be lastingk." The past sighed softly, "It couldn't on Kweltikwaan, so vhy here?"

"I am not knowingk...but it does. It does." I felt somethingk strange vithin me. Like a ripple. A ripple in my soul. I smiled. Little Girl did vhat needed to be done. There vas a vhite light...


End file.
